The inventive concept relates to an electronic device package, and more particularly, to an electronic device package including an integrated circuit device, a memory device, and a passive device.
In electronic device packages, an electronic component, e.g., an integrated circuit, a memory, a passive device, or the like is mounted on a board substrate or a package substrate. Because there is a demand for smaller and more compact electronic devices, components of electronic devices such as integrated circuits are becoming more integrated. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the size or “footprint” of a mounting area for electronic components on a board substrate or a package substrate.